1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for executing an application in a terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for executing a virtual application, based on the virtual application in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent various terminals, such as mobile devices or TVs, have a configuration in which a user downloads a user-desired application from an external application server and installs the user-desired application. Also, a communication speed between a terminal and a server rapidly increases, types of applications that may be executed in the terminal increase, and functions of an application vary.
Thus, there is an increase in cases in which a user may not execute an application due to a shortage of resources, a hardware function problem, or a software problem, for example. In order to solve the problems, there is a demand for application virtualization in which a server partially or completely executes an application and then a terminal receives a result of the execution.